Famously Forgetful
by Ana H. Fenald
Summary: Kyoko must have forgotten her bento box at home because she just saw Tsuruga Ren stroll the gates of her high school with it in hand.


Kyoko could not believe her eyes.

From her sit by the window of her drama class, Mogami Kyoko saw Tsuruga Ren stroll through the gates of her high school, with a black jacket tossed over a shoulder, and her pink bento box in hand. Her jaw dropped to the floor with such force that her classmates needed to take a look at what caused her unusual unladylike behavior. Mummers quickly sprang through her class (or rather all the classes that had a view of the front courtyard) as Trsuruga-san, the most recognized actor of all Japan, walked with confidence and style through the entry doors.

"Oh my goodness! That was Tsuruga-sama!" one girl shouted.

"He is so cool!" a fellow male classmate spoke.

"He was carrying a bento box!" a few others claimed.

That man always seemed to have forgotten just who the heck he was! Granted, he was the one who wanted to take the subway when she had to watch over him, but still! To walk into a high school and carrying her bento box no less. What if the media were to catch whiff of him bringing her that? She felt automatic despair at the thought of running his reputation. Of course, Tsuruga-san wasn't stupid. He knew what he was doing. She hoped.

She waited for an office runner to call her to the waiting area and prayed that he would not want to deliver her bento in front of her class.

Sadly, God never does hear her prayers.

The teacher dropped his copy of Henrik Ibsen's _A Doll's House_ as the classroom door slid open. There stood her sempai with his evil smile. The entire class became charmed and caused such an uproar that the teacher called for a quick break. Who wouldn't have when the most sought out actor was standing in his classroom?

"Ah, I'm sorry, sensei," Tsuruga-san apologized, "I needed to drop off Mogami's lunch." He held the pink bento in the air, still smiling.

Her teacher smiled, "Its fine Tsuruga-sama. We were about to have a break anyway," turning from her sempai and to the class, "Okay, class you have 15 minutes of a longer break."

All her classmates were still staring at her since when her sempai said that he had _her_ bento box. Most of the girls glared, some of the boys gave her the once-over, but many understood that he was her most respected sempai.

As Tsuruga Ren walked into the classroom, the class realized once again whose presence they were graced with. Quickly, one after another, her classmates flooded her sempai with questions after questions. Of course, he answered with such grace and insight, that Kyoko stood back and smiled happily. No one was better than her Ren…err…her sempai.

Her sempai, she noticed, was using his public persona. She didn't mind much. For some reason, she did not want to share that special part that he showed her often. The Tusuruga-san that he was with her was such a good friend to her. She knew that that thought was selfish, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Then even with the extra fifteen minutes of class, the lunch bell rang.

Tsuruga-san looked down at his watch. His face made an expression, but she wasn't able to exactly catch what it was. As Kyoko's classmates were on their way to the lunch hall to get school meals, Ren walked over to her.

He shot her his most dazzling, evil smile, the one that made her demons cry in despair.

"Your lunch," he said nonchalantly. He held her pink bento box in the air and swung it back in forth in front of her a little.

Kyoko struggled to fine her voice, "Why do you have it….? I didn't even call the Okami about it…"

He laughed a little. For some reason, all of her classmates were gone and vanished.

"Well, she called me and told me to bring it for you," Ren told her.

Kyoko bowed deeply. Her poor sempai…acting as an errand boy for her. His pride must have been really injured. She felt so embarrassed about it. He was such a good sempai.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled, "I really am! For you to do this for me!"

The next part of the conversation didn't make any sense, because all of a sudden Ren ran out of her classroom, but he threw her bento box in her hands.

Her stomach grumbled.

She opened it.

_Kyoko-chan,_

_Don't forget to eat lunch too._

_Yours,_

_Ren_

* * *

"Kyoko-chan! Wake up!" the boy who sat next to her in class poked her.

She had been so sleepy these last few days. Working on "Dark Moon" and "Box R" had really taken a lot out of her. But to have such a silly dream! Like her sempai bringing her lunch! That's really just too funny! But it isn't a good thing to fall asleep in class.

The boy next her poked her again.

"Ah, I'm sorry…what is it, Yuu-kun?" Kyoko asked with such innocence.

A voice above her spoke, "Look up."

And there was her sempai, the most recognized actor of all Japan, Tsuruga Ren, holding her pink bento box in hand.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have, boys and girls!

I like cute little one shots. There aren't that many.

Was it good? Was it a least a little funny and surprising?

Tell me if I should write more!

And I hope you enjoyed it!

I just want to make the readers smile :)


End file.
